


[Podfic] Guardian of the Wills

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Legal Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Cassian and K-2 left an intangible legacy behind. They also left a literal one.
Relationships: Background Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Guardian of the Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian of the Wills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028727) by [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal). 



> Coverart by the amazing reena_jenkins

**Length:** 00:05:56

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Guardian%20of%20the%20Wills.mp3) (4 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Guardian%20of%20the%20Wills.m4b) (2.7 MB)

  



End file.
